x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Summers / Havok
'Biography' Alex Summers / Havok '' ''is a mutant who can generate a blast beam from his chest described as a 'cosmic blast'. He is the brother of Scott Summers 'and one of the earliest members of 'The X Men, also a member of Division X. He becomes a teacher at[[Charles Xavier / Professor X| Xavier]]'s School For Gifted Youngsters although he would defect due to unknown reasons. 'Early Life' Alex Summers was born in Honolulu, Hawaii in 1936 to parents Christopher Summers, a WWII pilot and Katherine Anne Summers, a nuclear scientist. During one accident at work with one year before Alex's birth, his mother was exposed to nuclear waste as his father would die during the war when Alex was only 6 years old. Not long after that, his mother would also pass away after her long suffering with cancer due to the exposure and Alex would be dropped at an orphanage where he remained for the whole year. Not long after that, he would become adopted by the Masters' family. At the age of 14, Alex was targeted by a local bully who would kidnap his foster sister as part of a revenge plan and full of hate, he headed towards an old factory where the bully was and accidentaly used his powers for the first time to incinerate his tormentor. Although this incident would be forgotten, Alex would soon learn that he's different by the abilities he possesses though he can't control and would soon end up captured by the C.I.A as they tought Alex to be ' too dangerous for his own good' and locked him up. Because of his lack of control over his powers, Alex would prefer solitary confinement as he was tired of hurting people accidentally. 'Division X '( X-Men: First Class) During one unexpected visit from Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr, what Alex didn't knew was that he was about to become part of something ' bigger than himself' as he joined the C.I.A's own mutant division brought up by The Man In Black. He would taunt Henry 'Hank' McCoy because of his prehensile feet mutation and would avoid showing his mutation in restrained spaces although when he performed his ability, it would most likely end up with structures turned into wreckage, the whole process being described as a 'havoc', hence his picked codename ( Havok). 'The Hellfire Club' After The Hellfire Club invaded the C.I.A department and tore the whole place apart, Sebastian Shaw would ask if they would join their group as Alex refused. After Tempest joined, however, Alex would not hesitate of using his powers against Shaw and his group at Darwin's command ( as Darwin would die right after this). Like his teammates, Alex would be motivated by the death of his friend and also with no place to go, he would remain as part of the division. 'X-Mansion & Suit-up ' When Alex and the rest of his teammates joined Charles at his mansion, he started training to use his powers without injuring anyone accidentally as Hank created a containment unit-type of suit to help him blast his targets more easily. After weeks of training, Alex would get used to practice until hearing about a potential war from TV with the rest ( The Cuban Missile Crisis). 'The Cuban Missile Crisis & Aftermath' When reaching the SR-71 hangar, Alex and his team would re-unite with a beast-like Hank due to his enhanced mutation and head on stopping The Hellfire Club. Alex is the one who proposed Hank to take the codename 'Beast', a proposal which seems to have been taken in consideration. After the jet reaches the site of battle between the U.S. and Soviet forces, Banshee used his powers to find Shaw's submarine and Erik also used his magnetic powers to drag it out to surface. Riptide would summon a tornado which crashed both the ship and the sub on a nearby beach where a battle between Division X and The Hellfire Club would follow. Alex ( known as Havok from then) and Beast fought against Azazel as Alex would be almost captured by a U.S. crew but saved at time by Banshee who then had to fight and evade Tempest until Alex's containment unit was destroyed and he would use his powers to bring Tempest on the beach as he blasted one of her wings. Later on, Alex would choose to remain by Charles' group as Erik recruited his Brotherhood Of Mutants and took Mystique with him. Four weeks later, it is possible Alex would choose to finish his studies at Xavier's newly-funded institute for The Gifted and would even remain an X Man for a time. It is unknown why he is not seen to have remained as part of the teachers years later although he would move to Alaska to learn more control over his powers where he possibly married and raised Scott Summers ( until they would probably move to Nebraska). The aftermath is unknown. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Charles Xavier / Professor X - Mentor, leader and friend. #Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto - Former teacher turned enemy. #Henry 'Hank' McCoy / Beast - Teammate and friend. #Sean Cassidy / Banshee - Teammate and friend. #Raven Darkholme / Mystique - Teammate turned enemy. 'Abilities' *''Ability to absorb cosmic energy and re-direct it as "blast beams"'' *''Immunity to radiation'' 'Trivia' *In the comics, Alex Summers is actually Scott's yonger brother although his relationship with Cyclops is yet to be fully explored. *Unlike the comic book character, Alex doesn't generate blast beams through his hands but his chest instead and even generating it as "hula-hoops" in form. Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: Apocalypse Characters Category:Mutants